


The Specter

by CrullerCrowd5X



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrullerCrowd5X/pseuds/CrullerCrowd5X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 15 years after the end of the Reaper war and with everyone been upgraded by the burst of energy from the citadel which has now been called the synthesis wave Garrus has been given control over the Normandy due to the loss of his mate, Commander Shepard.</p>
<p>but after following a lead from the shadow broker they learn of an even bigger threat than the Reapers, the creator, from the most unlikely  source</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovery

“All I'm saying is that we should investigate him”

“No we don’t have the resources to do that kind of op”

“But this man is both invisible and how humans say ‘in your face’ at the same time we need to get in contact. My contacts have found where he will be only for the next 24 hours and we need to move fast” liara said getting frustrated by the immovable turian

Garrus sighed “what about your own contacts can’t they do this by themselves” scratching the back of his neck

“They don’t have the expertise to do this and the nearest is too far away”

Garrus mulled this over for a few moments “fine we will do it but only you and me”

“I think I can agree to that” liara said with a large smile

 

** 19 hours later **

 

“Ok we here and there’s nothing, no sign of your spectre and all I'm seeing is blue suns you sure he will be here?” Garrus said pulling out of his scope

“Yeah I'm sure he will be here because he is on the job and let’s just say he never half does a job” liara said looking over her surveillance equipment

“What do you know about him?”

“Well when he does a job they are all high profile and after he is gone until he does the next job and that why a lot of people have call him the spectre and I could almost say that he could beat Shepard in a fight” liara said after a moment

“Wait a sec I can see someone but it looks like they are in N7 destroyer armour but I thought that all those prototypes where destroyed and the blueprints as well”

“Ah yes them well on set did go missing near the end of the project and I think where it has gone” liara said looking at the spot that Garrus nodded to “but what is he doing”

Then a giant explosion tore through the building and as the flames subsided there was the sound of men screaming in pain and terror and then the sound of gun fire filled the air until a single man came running through the main door and running across the bridge and it was the spectre’s target and as he was half way across the bridge it looked like he hit an invisible wall and fell to the ground

The giant spectre appeared in front of the man and appeared to be talking to the man “come on we need to get down there” Garrus said jumping to his feet and heading towards the door

“I thought that we had an agreement” the man said sounding terrified

A thick digitised voice filled the air “we did but the creators have decreed that you should be disposed of before you reveal information to persons that are interested such as the shadow broker who we know have sent agents here”  said the spectre stepping forward pulling a long serrated blade from it holster on his forearm

The man tried to speck again but a knife to the throat with lightning speed silenced him

“You can come out now agents” the figure said turning toward the pairs hiding place wiping the blood from his blade before holstering it and as the two exited their spot the figure raised to submachine guns at the pair before they could react

“Is this some kind of sick joke made by the creators” the spectre said with anger but it quickly disappeared as soon as arrived he lowered and holstered his weapons and rushed toward the pair

“You have to leave before they find you trust me they will find out soon” he said towards liara then he turn to Garrus “I have waited a long time to meet you again” the figure raised a hand running along the scars on the right side “and I hope that we will again soon but it will never be”

“Why have you been waiting to see me and what” Garrus said throwing the figures hand away from his face

“You don’t recognise me do you” he said sound sad at the prospect “I would thought that the shadow broker would know about this and told him about it” he looked at liara “I thought that you would have noticed by now liara I have left you enough clues as my identity”

“Who are you” liara asked looking like she see her pet dog had died

“You would never believe me” he said throwing a hand in the air in dismissal

“Try me”

“I am com-” and at that point several sniper bullets hit the figure from multiple directions and the figure fell to the floor as the his shield failed and several hit his chest and back

Liara threw a biotic bubble around the three of them to protect them from anymore sniper fire but none came and Garrus tended to the spectre apply medi-gel to the man but the figure raised his arm to Garrus face again bring back bitter memories to the turian

“This is how I thought it was going to be at the end but I will tell you what I’ll meet you at that bar” then his arm fell to the ground

“Sprits” he whispered applying all the medi- gel he could to the man and at some point liara called a shuttle and when it arrived the doctor was on bored and they got the man in to shuttle bay and started to try and treat the man but when they tried to remove his armour just flung Garrus across the shuttle

“Doctor you need to see this” liara said

“My god this shouldn’t be possible she’s pushing the pellets out”

“SHE” Garrus almost roared

“Yeah this woman is healing and is pushing out the pellets out but this shouldn’t be even possible”

 “Goddess what do we do” liara asked looking bewildered

“just make sure that she is not losing to much blood and that all we can do because her physiology  is so strange she has so many synthetic systems from so different places reapers, Cerberus and even quarians which certainly shouldn’t be possible. It’s like she’s us but to a much higher degree”

 

** 2 days later **

“Any luck yet tali?”

“This code is extremely complicated even more than the reapers code but me and EDI have almost cracked it” tali said not looking up from her console

“Good meet me at the med bay when you have because I really want to know who the hell is lying in my med bay” and with that he turn and walked out of engineering and entered the elevator and hit the button for the crew deck and entered the med bay “how she doing doc?”

“Good I think the wounds are completely healed and I have got her sedated as best as I can she burns though it better that jack”

“Well EDI and tali have got her amour encryption almost cracked”

“Good I would like to meet her face to face”

“I agree but we have almost got it cracked”

Garrus was interrupted by EDI “Garrus we have a problem she has hacked into my systems”

“WHAT how's is that possible”

“I'm not sure but I have limited access from critical systems but she interested in only personal logs manly yours she has listened to your 3 times now” and with that tali entered

“We have cracked it” she said waving her Omni tool over the amour “It safe now”

“EDI can you send down a security team and let’s get to it” he said gingerly grasping the helmet and pulled it off to see his love Shepard  

“Spirits it her why is it her?” he said dropping the helmet to the floor and stumbling back

“Garrus she has broken though my limits and has full access”

And with that the lights had shut off all over the ship and when they came back on Shepard was gone “spirits she’s gone EDI where is she”

“She is using her access to mask where she is but the seal in the cabin has been broken”

“Send the security team up there they are not to enter they are to wait for me”

 

 

“Any movement” Garrus said upholstering his weapon

“None yet sir”

“Ok then you are to wait here until my signal and not before” he said then opened the door and stepped inside and closing the door with his weapon ready “Shepard where are you”

“What happened to rule we had when we were in this room” a soft voice spoke from the dim room only being laminated by the large fish tank just how she liked it “or did you forget it like you’ve been trying to forget me” in a flash his gun was torn from his hands and he was shoved against the aquarium with a blade against his throat

“Shepard” with that the blade pushed forward a small amount not enough to do damage but enough to be felt “Alice please you disappeared from me again and I couldn’t bear it so I had to bury my feelings because if I didn’t it would off destroyed me”

The blades pressure lessened “You was the only thing that was keeping sane though everything” tears welling up in her eyes “the amount of time I was torn apart and put together again over and over and over again and any mistake is was punished for days and you was there the only thing that was good and when I see you, you hardly recognise me and … and I … and i”

she pulled back suddenly grasping her head screaming in pain and fell to the floor curling up into a ball shuddering in pain and then she looked up eyes streaming with tears her teeth clenched together  and managed to say “Please before they take over knock me out please I don’t want to kill you”

With that Garrus grabbed his rifle grasping the body and stock he brought the rifle’s butt down with all his force right on to her temple and with that she when completely slack

He collapsed to his knees pulling her limp body into his arms and bowing his head until his forehead was touching hers and with a whisper “EDI please tell chakwas to come up”

With a sympatric voice “she is already on her way”

Garrus watched as his love be put on a gurney and wheeled down to the med bay and when she was there he watched as the rest of her armour was stripped off of her where he saw countless scars most medical, some were from battles but a lot were from what Garrus guessed were from “punishments” and with that he walked to his corner of the ship and sealed the door to the gun battery and curled into a ball on his cot tell everyone he was not to disturbed

 

** 3 days later **

Liara tried again to merge with Shepard's mind but she was just shocked again

“You can’t keep doing that” chakwas said from her desk again but liara knew it was the only way to know what happened with her

“I need to keep trying I need to know what happened we all do” she said leaning back in her chair

“Yes that is true but you need be care full with yourself”

“Yeah I know but what about Garrus I haven’t seen him in days”

“I’m not sure I’ve got EDI watching his vitals but there is not much else”

Shepard’s heart monitors started to beep erratically as her body began to jerk around but her restrains where holding her down. Chakwas was over her in a blink of an eye

“Doctor what's happening” liara asked

“One of her implants are being burned out and its causing her system a lot of stress” chakwas said after a couple of seconds to scan her body

“Well what can we do?”

“Nothing I think this is the commanders doing”

With that Shepard's body shot up her arms ripping out of the restraints and going to the back of her head and with a sick squealing sound she ripped a small piece of metal with wires came out the back of her head

“And there we go much better” Shepard said placing the object on the table next to her bed she then broke out of the rest of her restraints and stood up “now I don’t have to listen to them anymore and they can’t control me” she said to clarify what happened to the two women stood in front of her

 “Now I need to tell you both something because you both are going to find out eventually” Shepard sighed slightly “I can feel her coming but you both need to promise me that you won’t let Garrus see her please promise me” the both of them nodded just before Shepard dropped like a rock and hit the floor curling into a ball hugging her knees to her chest

“Shepard” both the women ran to the women only to her a whimper from her before the both of them be pushed away and when the both of them looked up they see the mighty commander Shepard hidden in the corner cowering behind her knees tears streaming from her eyes and sniffing ever so often

The doctor was the first to recover “hello my name is Karin” the women in front of her just whimpered pulling her knees closer “ok then well this is liara” chakwas made a gesture to talk

“Hello” liara said quietly

“Where am I” a tiny voice said weakly behind her knees

“You’re in the medical bay of the Normandy” chakwas said quietly

“The S.S.V. Normandy?”

Chakwas nodded

“Where’s Shepard?”

“Well she’s away at the moment on spectre business” chakwas said after moment “so you know Shepard”

“Yeah she my sister”

“Oh” Chakwas said giving liara a glance “I think that I know the commander very well and she hasn’t told me about a sister before”

“It’s because no one is meant to know about me she said that if people where to know about me then people would hurt me” the women gulped loudly “you aren’t going to hurt me are you because the last time they made her do stuff to other people because of me”

“No no no of course we’re not going to hurt you we are all friends of the commander” the doctor said in a soothing voice

The girl that was in the woman’s body seamed relived but liara was even more confused “doctor what wrong with Shepard?” she whispered

“I’ll tell you in a bit but I think we should get…” she said with a pause for the girl to speak up “Jane” “Jane what a lovely name, I think we should get Jane more comfortable and find a place for her to sleep”

Over the next half an hour they got Jane changed into another set of clothes and settled in Shepard's cabin. As the girl fell asleep the two women stepped outside of the cabin

“Now doctor you are going to tell me what's going on”

“Well it seems that Shepard has split or multiple personalities which is weird because her brain scans have never shown any signs of multiple personalities”

“What are we going to do about it?”

The doctor sighed quietly “well normally people come out of it on their own but I'm not sure with her so we will have to wait and see”

 

 

“Hey Adams have a look at this” tali said looking over the N7 destroyer armour

“What is it tali” Adams said rolling his fist in his eye

“Well it looks like this suit of armour is loads of technologies have been stuck together for every source, even some non-combat tech, but it also looks like there is some biological systems as well” she said looking back and forth from her Omni-tool and the suit

“Let me have a look” he said looking at the Omni-tools reading “why I think you’re right but why ask me” he said puzzled “you are more tech savvy than me”

“Well I couldn’t believe my eyes looking at these results” she said pulling up the original specs of the armour “it says here that the armour has power assisting motors but with some of the move that liara and Garrus said that Shepard did in this armour I don’t think that should be possible”

“Well with all this other tech in there it could be possible” Adams said looking over the readings “what about the cloaking tech?”

“Well this tech is more recognisable but from these reading it could stay active indefinably” she said with a small frown “um Adams is your Omni-tool saying that the power readings are increasing”

“Um yes” and with that they took a step back as the gauntlet shot over across the room and attached to the wrist slot. Slowly piece by piece the suit assembled in front of the engineers

“Um Garrus we have a problem” tali said into her Omni-tool

“What is it tali” a rough voice said on the other end

“Well Shepard's armour is putting itself together”

“Tell security to send a team I'm on my way down” and with that the last piece clunked into place and a harsh red glow emanated for the eye pieces. The suit took one step forward then it started to check that all the pieces were in place then the harsh blood like glow fixed its look with tali’s as the security team entered and pointed their weapons at the empty suit of armour

“Where is she” a rough voice like metal grinding on metal filled the cabin

“Where is who” tali spoke up to the suit

“The one I am meant to protect the person in the captain’s cabin is not her” the suit voice pitched up in anger “Where is she” it almost screamed at the quarian and at that Garrus entered the room looking like he hadn’t slept in days or weeks

“You” the suit bristled the gauntlets gripped into fists

“So you know of me”

“You plague almost her every thought” the suit replied back “did you do it to her”

“Do what” the turian said

“That women that in the captain s cabin in not her neurological scans do not match so what did you do” the suit gritted

“What happened to her” this time it was directed at the quarian but it was from Garrus

“I don’t know”

“Fine then I will find out by myself” a couple of small clicks came from the suit as two rectangular blocks came up from the shoulders and started to glow “before she was ripped from me she gave me orders not to kill the crew so you will see me again” then the room was filled with blinding light as everyone’s body hit the floor with heavy thuds


	2. Answers Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the crew finally get some answer to their questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry that this took so long to pop up but here we go 
> 
> please don't hate me to much xD

Garrus groans as he slowly shakes his head as he pushes himself off of the the deck temporarily forgetting what's happened. Then it hits him as he's checking everyone on the deck before slowly stumbling to the lift and hitting the console for shepards cabin. he quickly opens the door to find shepard curled in the corner with the suit of armour stood over her letting out a growling noise that sounded almost like the geth. 

 

“Hey get away from her” garrus growls pulling at the amours shoulder but it stayed unyielding to garrus’s strength until the suit turns around to grip garrus by the throat and pinning to the wall that was the furthest from shepard.

 

“You” it almost screamed at the turian as he struggled to breath. He totally believed that the suit could break his neck without breaking a sweat if the suit could sweat he mused to himself. As he saw shepard slowly come over looking at both garrus and at the armour almost looking like she wasn’t sure what to do.

 

“Let him go” she said softly almost in scared voice. The suit looked at shepard for a moment before slowly letting the turian drop to the floor who gasped explosively for air before he looked up panting at the armour then at shepard. who looked him over slowly with a blank face but knew that she was scared as hell for him just by the way she looked at him.

 

“Garrus i will tell you everything soon not yet” she said quietly before looking at the armour that was staring into her face “why did you activate” she said quietly 

 

“I could not detect you and my failsafe kicked in” it growled out slowly “good to see you back” it said softly before slowly stepping back into a corner of the room and the blood red eyes slowly fading to black.

 

With that shepard quickly ran over to garrus looking him over making sure he was okay before slowly helping him up and to the lift and asked EDI to call the crew to the mess hall for an explanation. 

 

Shepard slowly waited for everyone to come most looking at her thankful that she was back to them some were scared about what happened to her. Mentally she scolded herself for not putting on her hoodie to cover the massive scars on her arms that some of the crew were staring at.

 

She breathed slowly looking at garrus before she started to talk.

 

“I'm glad to see everyone is okay” she said softly with her usual smile but it wasn’t quite the same “i am sorry that it took this long to get back to you but i couldn't come back straight away” she said slowly sitting down and rubbing her face slowly before looking at them “okay where do i start.”

 

“Perhaps after the crucible” liara asked softly with her usual kind smile that slightly put shepard at ease. She looked at garrus before nodding slightly.

 

“Okay i can do that. Um i was close to death when they found me, the creators that’s what they call themselves.” she quickly put up her had to liara who she could see that there was a question on the tip of her tongue. “I don’t know exactly who or what they are all that i know they are incredibly powerful so much so that they make the reapers look like playthings” she said quickly letting sink in slowly. “They have been around for a long time perhaps even before the protheans i’m not sure, but what i am sure of that they want to control the galaxy. And they aquired me, their words for it, and put me to work as one of their agents” and quietly she added “not that i had much choice in the matter” 

 

There was a long moment as she watched the crew slowly go through the information. “They can do many many thing that i thought was impossible but they are very few in number. i think there are only around 12 creators as they call themselves.” she winced slightly as she remembered one of the many many procedures that they did on her to conform to their way of thinking, and she rubbed the palm of her neck slightly remembering the massive amount of pain that it caused her.

 

“I would lead the charge against them but it is totally unsafe for me to do so. They can alter they way i think and memories and many other things to me, that would screw all of you over in multiple way that i can barely think of it but due to that chip that i pulled from my neck it limits them slightly until it comes back”

 

She got a weird look as she said that the chip could come back “they have this tech that could replace it. It probably is growing back now” the looks only intensified “and do you really think i didn’t try it before” she said with a smile remember the few days of almost complete clarity she had ripping that damn chip out last time.

 

She sighs softly rubbing her face slightly as she feels a weird but familiar feeling wash over her and she groans softly as she clutches the table tightly, it bending slightly under her grip pain washing over her face.

 

Garrus notices this at the same time as chakwas does and rushes to her side. “No stop get back they are doing something i don’t know what yet” shepard growls out through gritted teeth before collapsing onto the table. Her head thudding on the table and the crew watched her worried at what's happened before she slowly sits up.

 

Shepard looks around the room with a massive grin. She would have looked completely normal except for the fact her eyes were completely white and the room is silent as she looks around.

 

“Ah the normandy i was wondering where our prised possession was” a deep rumbling voice filled the room as shepard looked around before she slowly got up and walked around looking at everything from the faces of the crew to the ceiling. “You know i have seen everything here but seeing it in person is different” the voice said with a small chuckle before looking at garrus “i must say i you have a lovely ship here mister vakarian”

 

Garrus watched whoever was controlling shepard. His teeth gritted as he spoke back “what do you want” 

 

“What do i want?” shepard said back feigning shock before letting out a chuckle “you know that is why i like you turians always straight to the point” shepards said softly with smirk “but i do believe i have already stated why i was here but i think i may stay awhile and have a look around” and with that shepard moved to leave the mess hall but stopped when she saw her suit of armour bowed before her 

 

“Bow before your creator” it growled out 

 

“Ah you must be this ones armour” 

 

It nodded slightly but did not move anymore 

 

“Hmm i have to say you have done a remarkable job of protecting her but i have to say that your services are no longer required”

 

“Wait what do you mean no longer required” garrus yelled out storming over to shepard 

 

Shepard looked him over with a smirk “well considering that she has fought us at every step of the way i believe it is time to retire her”

 

“You mean kill her” garrus spat out 

 

Shepard looked at him in surprise “is that what you think? Do you really think we are barbarians that execute people who are no longer used to us” she let out a deep booming voice “wow how little you know of us but i think it is for the best. But no we are not going to kill your beloved shepard she will live but we will have to scrub out secrets from her mind but after that ‘we wash our hand of her’ as you human like to say” shepard looks around as she paces around the room slightly giving it a once over 

 

“Humans do have saying that i'm surprise that their minds could put together but with that saying it took a human to sort out the reapers i wished that we had foreseen it ah never mind.” shepard said quietly “hmm i'm going to miss shepard but it's for the best”

  
With that the white from her eyes slowly disappeared and she blinked slowly looking around slightly “um guys what happened” she let out slowly before she doubled over in pain clutching her head and screamed.


	3. The Next Step

It took 2 days for shepard to wake after finally being sedated. She had several nose bleeds as some of the implants in her head went into overdrive. Chakwas tried to remove them but with no luck even miranda couldn't make head or tails of them. But when she finally woke she was groggy not entirely sure where she was but after an hour or 2 she seemed clear again but went silent when what happened to her came up. 

 

Garrus sighed internally but held shepards hand as he sat next to her bed. He talked about just about everything he could think off trying to see her smile again but nothing worked she hardly talked. Chakwas said it could be shock but it was a guess at best as she had no clue what those implants or the creators did to shepard. 

 

Garrus almost fell asleep when a small voice said his name and he blinked awake to see shepard looking at him perhaps for the first time since she woke up. “Hey shep how are you doing? Need anything?” he said softly with a smile 

 

“What did he do?” she said softly as her eyes bore into garrus’s.

 

He looked at her confused before catching on and nodded softly. ”Well he just looked around the ship and said that you were going to be retired, what does that even mean?, then left.” he said softly.

 

Shepard sighed softly and nodded “it means that i was no longer any use to them anymore and they wiped some of my memories most probably like where their bases are and the like.” she said softly looking down at her hand “i still remember what they made me do for them though.”

 

Garrus nods softly and holds her hand “it's okay jane i am here for you and so is the crew” shepard smiles softly at that.

 

“The cult of shepard always has my back” she says with a light chuckle when she sees garrus’s expression of confusion “it's what they call the crew of the normandy”

 

Garrus chuckles softly and nods “well do you know who they are? Species wise?”

 

Shepard swallows softly and after a moment nods slightly “i do”

 

“Well maybe that can help us to find them” shepard instantly tenses up at that her new strength threatening to break garrus’s finger. 

 

“Where are the leviathans?” she asks softly loosening her grip on garrus. 

 

“Well they are nowhere to be found except one who hangs around the citadel” garrus reports rubbing his finger slightly. Shepard nods softly and gives him a look and he sighs. “Okay shepard joker set course for the citadel” 

  
  


** 1 day later **

  
  


Shepard is looking at the armour that she came aboard the ship in. she smiles softly and slides her hand down the dull pot marks of hits she took wearing it she smiles softly before stepping back and pushing a button on her omnitool and the suit surged to life scanning the room before turning to her. “What do you want operator?” 

 

“It's as i thought you still work for me” shepard smiles softly and sighs “we are going to the citadel to talk with the leviathans and if you would permit me i could use your services” she says softly looking over the armour. 

 

The armour looks at her strangely “why would you go against the creators like this?”  

 

“Because of what they have done” she growled lowly at the machine which flinched slightly. “They have done so many things not for the good of people but only for them that includes murder and torture and forced me to do it” the machine looked at her and nodded softly and lowered its head slowly. Shepard smiled at the machine and pats the head slowly “don’t worry i know what they have done to you can’t be undone but we will get our revenge” 

 

The suit of armour looked up and shepard swore that the red glowing optics intensified “that we will shepard” before stepping back and opening up the seals to let her inside the armour.

 

Shepard smiles and slowly steps inside grunting slightly as her implants connect to the armour and she sighs softly feeling the AI in the armour join her thoughts as the armour closes around her and seals up. 

 

“Please play nice with garrus you know how we feel about each other” she says after the helmet seals up. She feels the intelligence of the armour mull it over before begrudgingly agreeing. 

 

Shepard rolls her shoulders and relaxes in the armour and mentally asks the armour to collapse the helmet and smiles softly as the helmet slowly collapses into the collar and folds away leaving her head unobstructed. She smiles softly mentally gives her thanks and heading over to the table and picks up her weapons from a shotgun to a sniper rifle and slots them onto her back and heads for the cic, meanwhile talking to the AI in the armour about her plan. 

 

She smiles as garrus and liara standing there armoured up and armed. “Liara thank you for coming.” she says softly resting a heavy looking arm and gauntlet on her friend's shoulder but it felt like a feather to the asari. Shepard also nods to garrus who returns it before heading for the airlock and heading to the presidium. She gets stopped a couple of times by C-SEC but she is allowed past just by her identity. She followed garrus’s lead to the tip of one of the wards where the ancient leviathan floated above. 

 

Shepards swallowed softly and walked up to a podium which was used for communication. She stood there waiting for the connection with the leviathan to press against her mind. 

She gasped slightly when she was surrounded by what looks like gray water and in front of her stood the illusive man.

 

“You're mind is both familiar and strange at the same time who are you?”

 

“I am commander shepard” she said softly with respect.

 

The illusive man looked at her with his head cocked slightly “indeed you are but brings you to me” he asks slowly.

 

“Please tell me about the others” she asks softly with both liara and garrus looking at her strange.

 

“How do you know about them?” the illusive man said slowly getting closer to them.

 

“I was forced to work for them and have spent the last 15 years in their tender care” shepard sneered softly looking at the man peering into her face.

 

“Oh if that is the case then they know we still live then they will come after us” the illusive said stepping away.

 

“Um may i ask a question who are the others?” garrus asks softly stepping up to shepards side.

 

The illusive man looked at him and sighed softly in a very human manner. “We used to be them eons ago until we disagreed with their methods and left and they have spent the eons hunting both us and the reapers trying to wrestle control back from them. We have more numbers than they but they have the technological superiority from before the reapers and from each species since their rise.” 

 

Garrus steps back slightly “what do they want?” 

 

“They want the galaxy back under their control before their mistake. They want every species to worship them as gods and to be under their control. They are mad and need to be stopped but we have no chance against them” the illusive man turned to look at shepard “if they are spreading back into the galaxy it is only a matter of time before it's under their control again unless the destroy the creator council before it is too late please say that you still know where it is located so we can strike before they move”

 

Shepard sighed softly and shook her head “i'm sorry but they wiped my mind before i came here”

 

The illusive man sighed heavily and nodded slightly “then we are doomed then”

 

“Not so fast” shepards armour spoke softly “if i gave you the locations for each of the council members home bases will that be sufficient?”

 

The illusive man turned and stared at the armour “how would you know this information they would have purged your memory”

 

“I have been screwed over by them too many times to let them have free reign over me so i created some offsite storage and stored what information i deemed worthy there but to keep this safe i partitioned this knowledge of the storage so only can see it they have no idea” 

 

Shepard smirked as she felt a grin behind the AI’s voice. “So want to help to kill some creators?”

 


End file.
